A Bug's Life
A Bug's Life is the second Disney/Pixar film, produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It was released on November 25, 1998. Plot The grasshoppers arrive once a season to extort food from the ants, supposedly in return for protection from "bigger bugs," but while working with an invention to pick grain more efficiently, an ant named Flik accidentally destroys the annual offering that the ants were collecting to appease the grasshoppers. In exchange for a temporary reprieve from the grasshoppers, the ants are given until the end of autumn to produce an offering of twice the usual amount. Later, while he is being admonished by the royal council of the colony, Flik proposes a plan to recruit "warrior bugs" to fight off the grasshoppers. When the council agrees to his proposal, Flik actually believes they have accepted the merits of his plan, whereas the council actually saw it as a convenient way of simply keeping Flik from wreaking any more havoc with their food-gathering activities. Flik finds his way to the "city" (garbage under a trailer), where he mistakes a group of recently-fired circus performers, whose act had collapsed into chaos, for the warrior bugs he's seeking. The bug troupe, meanwhile, mistakes Flik for a talent agent who wants to book their act, and agrees to travel with him back to Ant Island. Both Flik and the circus troupe soon become aware of their respective mistakes. However, the rest of the ant colony had become convinced that these newcomers are indeed the warriors for which they had hoped when the circus bugs help Flik pull off a daring rescue of Dot (a young princess ant of the colony, who idolizes Flik) and a wounded Francis (a ladybug performer of the circus bug troupe) from a hungry bird. Caught between the opportunity to turn around his fortunes within the colony, and the knowledge that the bug troupe are not who they appear to be, Flik advocates building a fake bird to scare away Hopper, the leader of the grasshoppers, who is deeply afraid of bug-eating birds. The ants unite behind Flik's plan until the circus' ringmaster, P.T. Flea, arrives to retrieve his performers, thereby blowing Flik's cover. As punishment for deceiving the colony, Princess Atta (the older sister of Dot and soon-to-be queen of the colony) banishes Flik, who sadly joins the rest of the circus. Meanwhile at the grasshoppers home (under a sombraro in a desert) Molt, Hopper's brother is tricked by other grasshoppers into trying to talk Hopper out of returning to ant island since they have more than enough food to last and it will rain soon. Hopper in response shows his men exactly why they are returning by killing the three who questioned him by crushing them with hundreds of seeds. Saying that the ants and seeds are alike, ants may be puny by themselves but they outnumber grasshoppers a hundred to one. They arn't returning because of food. Theyre returning to keep the ants from figuring out how powerful they really are. Having wasted an enormous amount of time pursuing Flik's plan to stand up to the grasshoppers, the ants try desperately to gather enough food for a new offering, but due to the rapidly-approaching winter season, they can't find enough food to meet the quota. When the grasshoppers return and are angered by the meager offering, Dot overhears Hopper's plan to kill the queen after receiving the full offering, and convinces her friends to put Flik's bird plan back into action. She goes after Flik and convinces him and the circus bugs to return to help the colony. It all nearly works, but when a confused P.T. inadvertently incinerates the bird, Hopper realizes he has been tricked and takes out his anger on the primary instigator: Flik. After absorbing a beating from Hopper's dog-like grasshopper Thumper, Flik declares, in response to Hopper's claims of species superiority, "Ants don't serve grasshoppers! It's you who need us! We're a lot stronger than you say we are...and you know it, don't you?" Indeed, Hopper's worried expression leads Flik to realise he has reasoned out the truth. However, Hopper's reaction to Flik's challenge in front of the whole ant colony make them collectively realize that they vastly outnumber the grasshoppers, and that they needn't endure their oppression any longer. The Battle for Ant Island endures. The ants rise up in a wave of fury and chase the grasshoppers out for good, but not before Hopper makes off with Flik in a plan to exact revenge upon him. Flik's friends, including Princess Atta, set off in pursuit, and thanks to some quick thinking by Flik, Hopper ends up being eaten by a real bird. Flik is welcomed back to the colony, and all the circus bugs join him in a celebration before departing Ant Island. Voice cast *Dave Foley: Flik *Hayden Panettiere: Dot *Kevin Spacey: Hopper *Julia Louis-Dreyfus: Princess Atta *Phyllis Diller: The Queen *Richard Kind: Molt *David Hyde Pierce: Slim *Joe Ranft: Heimlich *Denis Leary: Francis *Madeline Kahn: Gypsy *Michael McShane: Tuck and Roll *Bonnie Hunt: Rosie *John Ratzenberger: P.T. Flea *Jonathan Harris: Manny *Brad Garrett: Dim *Roddy McDowall: Mr. Soil *Alex Rocco: Thorny *Edie McClurg: Dr. Flora *David Ossman: Cornelius *Ashley Tisdale: Lead Blueberry Scout *Jack Angel: The Fly Brothers/Flies *Frank Welker: Thumper/Bird/Chicks (uncredited) *David Lander: Thumper (speaking voice) Production DreamWorks Animation's similar film Antz was released a little more than a month before A Bug's Life. DreamWorks' Jeffrey Katzenberg left Disney in 1994 and said the idea for Antz came from a 1991 story pitch by Tim Johnson that was related to Katzenberg in October 1994. However, Disney had been working on developing an ant film since 1988. Pixar head John Lasseter pitched A Bug's Life the day Katzenberg left Disney in August 1994, and said he felt "betrayed" when he learned Antz was scheduled for release before A Bug's Life. According to Lasseter and Steve Jobs, Katzenberg offered to stop development of Antz if Disney moved the release date of A Bug's Life, which was coming out opposite DreamWorks Animation's The Prince of Egypt. Pixar refused. The release date of Antz was moved up from March 1999 to October 1998 in response to Disney's refusal. Even though A Bug's Life was the first to be pitched, Antz was finished and released first. A Bug's Life, however, was more profitable. Reception Critical Reviews were positive. The film got a 91% Fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes, the lowest of any Pixar film, except for Cars which got a 75%. Box office According to Box Office Mojo, A Bug's Life made $162.8 million in its U.S. theatrical run, easily covering its estimated production costs of $120 million. This made it the fourth highest grossing movie in 1998. Even so, it has been the lowest grossing Pixar feature animated film. Its worldwide box office total was $363.4 million. Trailers One Pixar tradition is to create trailers for their films that do not contain footage from the released film. Trailers for this film include: * Flik and all the insects from the circus troupe gather onto a leaf right before Heimlich bites the end of it off, causing them to fall. Attached short film Theatrical and video releases of this film include Geri's Game, a Pixar short made in 1997, a year before this film was released. Video Game A Bug's Life Video Game was released for N64, Playstation, Dreamcast and PC. Gallery Bugslifeposter.jpg Bugs_life_logo.jpg A_Bug's_Life_Flik.jpg BugsLife-WoodyCameo.jpg|Woody's silent cameo in the outtakes A-bugs-life.jpg Category:A Bug's Life Bug's Life